kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Strike
into Kimewaza Slot Holder, the Rider must push the button to active it.]] is the name used for Gamer Driver user's finishers. Riders Ex-Aid= * : Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * : Ex-Aid rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. * : A counter to Kamen Rider Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka, Ex-Aid, armed with a pair of sticks, repels Hibiki's fireballs by matching his rhythm before deflecting their combined firepower back at him. * : Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy and then punches the enemy while putting the Gekitotsu Smasher back on, dealing massive damage with the after-shock created. * : * : Ex-Aid creates an energy plate as he skates along and combines the ingredients of a hamburger, and once the ingredients are complete, he delivers the hamburger to its client (in this case, Burgermon) with the energy plate becoming an actual plate. * : Ex-Aid, along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Ex-aid's case, he shoot powerful streams of fire from Dragon Fang), effectively destroying the enemy. * : Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * : Ex-Aid leaps at the enemy and generates a giant energy Pac-Man which bites down on the target and causes an explosion. * : Ex-Aid, along with Ghost Ex-Aid Damashii, performs a flying kick into the enemy while uses spiritual energy which makes their body and mask of glow. In Ex-Aid case, he is enveloped in an orange flame. * : Ex-Aid focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. A variation of this finisher has Tridoron forming a whirlwind around the enemy while Ex-Aid is boosted forward by energy-projected spinning tires, allowing him to rebound off the car so that he can unleash a rapid barrage of kicks to finish off the enemy akin to Drive's SpeeDrop. * : Ex-Aid jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick, the line of orange slices do not appear. MAX CS Screen.png|Mighty Critical Strike (Prelude) MAX CS Continuation kick.png|Mighty Critical Strike Bike Gamer CS Prelude.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Prelude) Bike Gamer CS Break.png|Bakusou Critical Strike Taiko no Critical Strike.png|Taiko no Tatsujin Critical Strike (Prelude) Taiko Critical Strike Fireball.png|Taiko no Tatsujin Critical Strike (Strikes fireball at foe) Gekitotsu Critical Strike prelude.png|Gekitotsu Critical Strike (Prelude) Gekitotsu Critical Strike rocket punch.png|Gekitotsu Critical Strike (Step 1: Rocket Punch) Gekitotsu Critical Strike rider punch.png|Gekitotsu Critical Strike (Rider Punch) Ju Ju CS Prelude.png|Ju Ju Critical Strike (Prelude) Ju Ju CS Humberger gathering.png|Ju Ju Critical Strike (Step 1: Ingredient Collecting) Ju Ju real burger.png|Ju Ju Critical Strike (Step 2: Hamburger Delivery) EX-AID LVX Kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike Pac-Critical Strike.png|Pac-Critical Strike (Prelude) Pac Ready screen.png|Pac Critical Strike (Ready-screen) Pac-Critical Strike 1.png|Pac-Critical Strike EA Damashii & Ghost Gamer LV2 Prelude.png|Kaigan Critical Strike (Prelude) EA OD & Kaigan CS.png|Kaigan Critical Strike Full Throttle Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Full Throttle Critical Strike (Prelude) EA SpeeDrop.png|Full Throttle Critical Strike |-| Brave= * : Brave performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * : Brave scratches the DoReMiFa Turntable and delivers a musical energy blast from the Watts Up Sounder. * : Brave, along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Brave's case, he creates energy slashes from the Dragon Blade, which fly towards the enemy), effectively destroying the enemy. A solo variant of this finisher has Brave combine the three energy attacks into one. Another solo variant of this finisher has Brave channel the three energy attacks into a powerful kick. When used with the Muscular Energy Item, the finisher becomes stronger. * : Brave jumps to the sky and throws a flaming baseball at the enemy, which then explodes. * : Brave focuses power into his right leg, making it glow yellow as he slams into the enemy with a claw energy-based flying kick. Taddle Critical Strike Kick (Prelude).jpeg|Taddle Critical Strike (Prelude) Taddle Critical Strike Kick.jpeg|Taddle Critical Strike DoReMiFa CS Screen.png|DoReMiFa Critical Strike (Prelude) DoReMiFa CS Sound attack.png|DoReMiFa Critical Strike Brave Drago Knight Critical Strike Prelude.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) Barave Hunter slash.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Step 1: Blade Slash) Barave Hunter hitting.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Step 2: Slash Effect) Barave Hunter laser.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Step 3: Gun Blast) Barave Hunter fire shooting.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Step 4: Fang Fire Blast) Barave Hunter Musclar slash.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Muscular Slash) Famista Critical Strike.png|Famista Critical Strike (Prelude) Famista jumping.png|Famista Critical Strike (Step 1: Jumping) Famista Critical Strike 1.png|Famista Critical Strike (Step 2: Throwing) Famista explosion.png|Famista Critical Strike (Step 3: Explosion) Night_of_Critical_Strike.png|Night of Critical Strike (Prelude) Night_of_Critical_Strike_2.png|Night of Critical Strike |-| Snipe= * : Snipe performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * : Snipe barraging the enemy with his Gatling Combats before the hatch behind him expand some homing missiles. The missiles then shoots at the enemy, pulverizing them. * : Snipe, along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Snipe's case, he shoot powerful yellow lightning-like Energy streams from the Dragon Gun), effectively destroying the enemy. A solo variant of this finisher has Snipe combine the three energy attacks into one. * : Snipe delivers powerful shoots from the Xevious Gatling gun. BangBang Critical Strike Kick (Prelude).jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Strike (Prelude) BangBang Critical Strike Kick.jpeg|Bang Bang Critical Strike Maximum power SNIPE.png|Jet Critical Strike (Prelude: Enhancing gatling) JC CS Prelude.png|Jet Critical Strike (Prelude cut-in) Zolda Returns.png|Jet Critical Strike Snipe Drago Knight CS Screen.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) Snipe Drago Knight CS Blast.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike Xevious Critical Strike.png|Xevious Critical Strike (Prelude) Xevious Critical Strike 1.png|Xevious Critical Strike (Firing) Xevious Critical Strike 2.png|Xevious Critical Strike |-| Lazer= * : **Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" (Rider Shooting): Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. **Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. * : * : Lazer, along with other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to enemy (In Lazer's case, he sends continuous Blue and Yellow energy streams from his Dragon Claw), effectively destroying the enemy. Bakusou Bike CS Screen.png|Bakusou Critical Strike (Prelude (1)) Bakusou Critical Strike Blast (Prelude (2)).jpeg|Bakusou Critical Strike (Prelude (2)) Bakusou Bike CS Shooting.png|Bakusou Critical Strike |-| Genm= * : Genm performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * : Encircled and imbued with the power of manifestations of the first seventeen Heisei Riders, Genm performs an immensely powerful Rider Kick through the Ganbarizing logo. There is no prelude screen for this Critical Strike. * **Action Gamer Level 2: ***With the Sports Gamer (Rider Break): Genm strikes the enemy with the Sports Gamer. ***Without the Sports Gamer (Rider Kick): Genm strikes the enemy with a flying kick. **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (Rider Slash): ***Genm throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. ***Genm empowers a Trick Flywheel and the Gashacon Bugvisor in Chainsaw Mode and charges towards the enemy to slash at them. * : * : Genm immediately performs a variation of Wizard's Strike Wizard. Mighty Critical Strike Kick (Genm) (Prelude).jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike (Prelude) Mighty Critical Strike Kick (Genm).jpeg|Mighty Critical Strike D0c0ef3a.png|Ganbarizing Critical Strike Shakariki Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) (Prelude) Shakariki Critical Strike.jpg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Sports Gamer Strike) Shakariki_CS_Kick_Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) (Prelude) Shakariki CS Kick unfinished.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Action Gamer Level 2) (Kick) Shakariki Critical Strike Wheel Slash (Prelude).jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) (Prelude) Shakariki Critical Strike Wheel Slash.jpeg|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Trick Flywheel Slash) SKRK CS Weapon Prelude.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Shakariki Critical Strike (Sports Action Gamer Level 3) (Gashacon Bugvisor Slash) Magic The Critical Strike (Prelude).jpeg|Magic The Critical Strike (Prelude) Genm Strike Wizard.png|Magic The Critical Strike Combinations * : Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer deliver consecutive energy attacks, effectively destroying the enemy. * : Ex-Aid Level XX R and L perform a series of kicks at the enemy, before transforming back into Level X, who double punches the enemy in the sky, then separates back into the Level XX R and L, both of whom would later double kick the enemy. * : Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X and Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon perform a combination of their finishers. DK_CS_Prelude1.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Ex-Aid & Brave) DK CS Prelude2.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Snipe & Lazer) DK CS Four blasts.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Main four Riders' attack) MD CS Cut-In.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Prelude) MD CS serial kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 1: Level XX Kicking combo) MB CS SHORYUKEN.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 2: Level X Punch) MD CS Final kick.png|Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 3: Level XX Double Rider Kick) Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Prelude) Barave Hunter slash.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 1: Blade Slash) Barave Hunter hitting.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 2: Slash Effect) Barave Hunter laser.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 3: Gun Blast) Barave Hunter fire shooting.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 4: Fang Fire Blast) EX-AID LVX Kick.png|Drago Knight Mighty Double Critical Strike (Step 5: Level X Kick) Notes *Critical Strike is an RPG term to an attack that is generated by luck and probability. When the player delivers a regular attack, there is a possibility it may hit the opponent with a stronger than normal attack (usually twice than the normal damage). See Also *Critical Finish References to be added Category:Kamen Rider Finishers